


Going home

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mentions of Blood, Operation Mongoose, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during/after 04x22//Operation Mongoose - what if Emma had been the one to reverse the author's actions and bring them back to Storybrooke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going home

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on what should have happened in the finale and feedback is always welcome!

Emma would have been lying if she said her breath didn’t get caught in her throat upon first seeing Regina in her new attire. Her hair was long and loosely falling down the side of her neck, her clothes practicable and typical for the enchanted forest. She looked stunning, Emma concluded, but simply shook the thought off to focus on their mission again.   
Still, she couldn’t help the sideway glances whenever she thought Regina wasn’t looking.

It wasn’t until she told Regina to go ahead and stop the wedding, telling her she would hold back Rumpelstiltskin that she felt that familiar twist in her stomach again. This was Regina’s happy end she told herself, but even as she started fighting the hint of sadness wouldn’t quite go away.

The last thing she remembered was Rumpelstiltskin knocking her out and when she regained consciousness she saw Regina laying on the ground, hands clasped over her stomach.  
She was on her feet in a matter of seconds, shouting her name, panic filling her voice as she ran over to where Henry was already kneeling next to her. She was bleeding, her eyes darting over to Emma before focusing on their son again. She had sacrificed herself for him, had given up her own happy ending and as the church bells started to ring Emma knew it was too late.

Staring at Regina, sadness pooling in dark brown eyes, she wished she could do something, anything, and Henry calling her was almost lost on her hadn’t it been for his persistence.  
“Ma, you have to do something.” His eyes were pleading and the last thing she wanted to do was to destroy his hope, but she knew there wasn’t much she could do.

“I’m sorry kid but I’m not the saviour here.” Crouching down next to him she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, to no avail.  
“But you love her.” The words were spoken with such a matter of course that Emma’s breath got caught in her throat, her eyes fixed on him, wondering how he could see through her façade so easily. She thought about denying it, she really did, but knew it wouldn’t help and when her gaze returned to Regina’s, contorted in pain, she spoke up again, voice hoarse.

“So what?” She couldn’t fathom how her love for Regina would solve their problem now that the book had come to an end and the bells had rung, but Henry only shook his head.  
“You have to kiss her. True love’s kiss is stronger than anything!” He insisted and Emma slightly shook her head, more to herself. She had always admired his faith but was certain it wouldn’t work this time around, was certain Regina didn’t love her the way she loved her.

“Henry...” Her voice trailed off but Henry wouldn’t let her doubt herself now.  
“Just do it, please! We don’t have much time left.” Regina was slipping in and out of unconsciousness, blood still spilling from her wound and Emma knew he was right, knew they had nothing left to lose.

Hovering over Regina’s head, lips mere inches apart, she saw brown eyes staring back at her briefly before falling close again and the last thing she heard before closing the gap between them was a faint “Emma” falling from her lips before pressing her own against them.  
The kiss was softer than expected, Regina’s lips slightly cold from the blood loss but easily melting against Emma’s as a bright light spread around them, enveloping everything in its wake until the only thing they were able to see was each other and moments later everything went black.

The next thing she saw was Regina laying on the street in front of the clock tower in Storybrooke, her clothes matching their location and the wound in her stomach seemingly gone.  
“Regina” Her name came out on impulse, her hand grasping hers, making sure she was okay.  
“Emma” Regina’s voice was hoarse as she slightly lifted her head to take in their surroundings and she was visibly shaken from everything that had happened in the past minutes.

When their eyes locked again they both seemed to remember what Emma had just done but neither broke the contact of their hands, too stunned to move until Henry came over to see if they were okay.  
While the others made sure everyone had come back safely Emma carefully pulled Regina to her feet, her fingertips brushing over the back of Regina’s hand before letting go, the touch sending a slight shiver down both of their spines.

“Let’s get you home, I think we could all use some rest.” Emma tried to gather her thoughts but failed when suddenly Regina tentatively reached for her hand again, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
At the gesture Emma’s lips curled into a soft smile and interlacing their fingers she heard Regina say “Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
